The Corps
=Setting.= Colony XXVII is located in the fortieth Langrangian field point (The Lexian Langrange), in a distant galaxy, the Arran Galaxy, in the Enderion Solar System. Time: Year X173 (173 years from the “Fall of Earth”) Earth at this stage would be about 2000 years in the future. The space colonies have been in effect since before the polluted asteroid hit the Earth. The Colony XXVII Currently houses 500,000 Earthlings in a microcosm type setting. It is 223 times bigger than Titanic. The Colony contains 212 sectors, each one sector equal to the size of one, whole Titanic. (One Titanic is about 2000 people). Besides being a choice for Earthlings before the GEP, The Colony airship is a safe haven for other shipwrecked peoples from other planets. Civilians have pass cards that are limited to their sector. Their ID and barcode is on this card. Military pass cards grant them almost unlimited access to each sector. “Access” cards must be granted from the head Controller of each Sector, which allow entry to prohibited zones. Within each sector are rooms, cafeteria, entertainment- there are few colony wide comman areas save for the deck where other sectors can intermingle Children must attend school from 5-17, At 18 civilians must be gainfully employed in their colony, attending college, or enlisted. =Government Structure= The Pangalactic Federation The Federation is the "universal" government, located on the Colony I. The current President of the Pangalactic Federation is Supreme Commander Reynold Ayers Sr. The Federation owned planets are: Earth, Calypso, Mars, and Atlantica. The planets within the Federation, but not controlled by Earth are: Andromeda, Dharmus, Hydras I, Hydras II, Coorae, Heliodoma, and Varx. The planets apart of the FFTA (Federation Free Trade Agreement) are: Flippo, Hoag, Dhaos, Parnaclus, Klaix, and Gespoae. Non-Federation planet: Essia. Policies Developing Planet Pact: The DPP, which basically forbids contact with under-developed planets (Level 3) and allows limited contact with developing planets except under special circumstances (Level 2). This is so the futures of those planets will not be altered by interference. Levels: 1) Developed 2) Developing 3) Under-Developed Federation Free Trade Agreement (FFTA): The contract uniting all the planets within the Federation. The planets apart of this allow free trade with each other, and pledge to come to each other's aid in case of an attack. The Global Evacuation Plan (GEP): This was the ordinance passed 172 years ago (a year after the contamination of the Earth) forcing the evacuation of all residents on the Earth onto the Colony airships throughout the universe. The GEP is still continuing today, as stragglers of the "Contaminated" are brought to the Colonies to be purified from radiation if possible. =Military and Police Force= The Militia The Militia has jurisdiction over all parts of the universe controlled by the Federation, and is the biggest, highest numbered government force. Currently, General Manfred Gattling heads this as the High General. The Militia is composed of two sectors: The Armada and TheGround Force. The way the Militia works, is they plant Armada bases on every Colony. There is a high turnaround rate for Armada pilots because of this reason. The Ground Force units live in the Barracks Colonies close to the planet they are infiltrating. The Armada pilots defend the base of the Colony they are currently situated in, first and foremost. However, they can be issued orders from a general in another Colony to fly into aid, in case of an attack, if the home Armada base is unable to defend on its own. The Armada is the elite air force. The Ground Force are foot soldiers who are transported to planets to aid without any special kinds of airships or PALADINs. (However, some Ground Units do pilot Grunt PALADINs.) The Planetary Mobile Force The PMF is akin to our National Guard, and is headed by Commander Lief. They also have jurisdiction over the univese controlled by the Federation. They have bases established on every Colony Airship and Federation planet. The PMF's goal is to preserve the peace. The members who work for them are called Hunters. Many Hunters have diverse jobs within the PMF. The way the PMF is run is thus: A Hunter will accept a Mission by the Guild Board, and accomplish that task. (These missions are usually at the request of certain planets.) Hunters are renowned for doing the "dirty" work missions, that is, ones that are highly dangerous and unwanted by the Militia. They are also non-war based missions. An example mission would be for a Hunter to travel to a planet embroiled in a bloody conflict to distribute aid in food and supplies to the people. Or to eradicate dangerous predators from a planet without the means to do so. They exist so as to not divert funds or people from the war effort, and to provide a specialized service for all of the galaxies. An important note: the PMF has special authority to circumvent the DPP, in case of emergencies, without needing granted permission from the President. (However, all Hunters must obtain permission from Commander Lief in order to land in a Level 3 or Level 2 planet. These are extra special missions.) The Corps (Colony XXVII) The Corps is run like any kind of police force. There are the normal operations and the special operations. The head of Special Operations is Commander Saran Eremus. The three departments within Special Operations are as follows: Black Operations "Black Ops" The Black Ops work like the CIA/FBI. (They are basically the same thing.) The current leader of the Black Ops in unknown. Not even the members of the Black Ops have seen his/her face or know his/her name. Their messages from the leader are designed to not reveal any information. Even members that have spoken to the leader can't reveal anything about the person, because the leader uses a voice changing mechanism and hides behind a curtain. However, most members know that their leader is trustworthy and very intelligent. Black Ops members go by an alias, and are not allowed to speak about what they do to anyone. It is almost better if they don't even tell anyone that they are a member of this organization, to protect the secrecy of the group, and the agent themself. Their job is to protect and defend the Federation against terrorist and foreign intelligence threats, to uphold and enforce criminal laws, and to provide leadership and criminal justice services to federal, state, municipal, and international agencies and partners. Their missions are to: protect their Colonies from terrorist attack, against foreign intelligence operations and espionage, cyber-based attacks and high-technology crimes, public corruption at all levels, to protect civil rights, to combat transnational/national criminal organizations and enterprises, to combat major white-collar crime, and to combat significant violent crime. They work very close with the Intelligence and Counter-intelligence Departments within the Corps. Special Force Command The SFC is the newest department within Special Operations, having begun only 10 years ago. Most Colonies do not have a PALADIN unit within the local Colony police force. The Colony XXVII is avant-garde in this respect. They are, for the most part, testing out this unit. As such, the unit is under constant scrutiny, and must provide excellent reports in order to obtain the substantial funding it requires from the government. (Much to the annoyance of the head Commander. Every year Dory Bumbridge heads the Emissions Inspection, which is tied to Accreditation and Licensing. Bumbridge is infamous among pilots and mechanics for finding any way to make the SFC look bad and to fire employees. He also brings the same stale cookies every year.) Commander Marcus Lesiege heads the Special Force Command. The SFC is composed of the Reconnaissance Team and the Retrieval Team. The Recon team actively seeks to determine a foe's intentions by collecting and gathering information about an enemy's composition and capabilities along with pertinent environmental conditions, via direct observation, usually by scouts or military intelligence soldiers especially trained in critical surveillance. The Retrievalteam are the famed SFC officers who rush into the action and deal with what Recon finds. Some specialized PALADINs are designed to aid in this process, such as those that are equipped for Underwater Search, Bomb Squad, etc. Section Eight Section Eight deals with extraordinary complex and dangerous situations, such as high-profile kidnappings, etc. This department is jokingly named after the very reason for an unhonorable dismissal from the Militia (which is due to insanity reasons). They are a very small team. Commander Vhana Strienno heads Section Eight. (This unit is known for paying an exorbitant amount of money to its pilots and agents).